powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Power
' Beast Power' is the first episode of Power Rangers Beast Craft Synopsis Alvin,Marina,Liam,Alex and Ally, five young teenagers, come across a mysterious cube in the woods that transports them to a place inhabited by animal-headed humanoids known as the Humanimals. The teens explore Faunation on their own and meet Sasha, Lionel, Elliott and Tyra, but when the alien outlaws known as The Players attack the human world, the four Humanimals give them powers to transform into the Power Rangers Beast Craft. Plot On his way to school a young teenager Alvin Hawkins dreams of an alien invasion. The bus driver wakes him up as he's already arrived. Late for class, Alvin walks in on a class discussion about who'd be the last species to survive on the planet.In the classroom he meets his best friend Alex,and three other teenagers Liam,Ally and Marina but he and Marina were shown to dislike eachother. While the group of teenagers look the forest, Alvin drops his childhood charm - a cube - and chases after it. The teens find it near a huge cube structure - the Link Cube - and discovers that his own cube fits perfectly in a slot embedded in the Link Cube. After placing it in the slot, a door appears and suck the five of them into it. The teens wake up in a strange land,Faunation which is inhabited by beastmen called Humanimals and are discovered by four of them: Sasha, Lionel,Elliott , and Tyra. Meanwhile, a huge spacecraft belonging to the space outlaws The Players approaches Earth, which they plan on making the next ‘playground’ for their Blood Game. The Humanimals explain that the Link Cube connects the "Human World" and "Faunation". The only way to activate the portal is by inserting all six King’s Credentials into the Link Cube. However, one of the King’s Credentials was lost a long time ago. With the teens being in possession of the lost King’s Credential they are instantly thought to have been the thieves that stole it. Scared, the teenager flea back to the Human World through the Link Cube but are chased by Sasha, Lionel,Elliott , and Tyra. However, when they arrive in the Human World, they witness people and animals alike running from the The Players invaders. So the Humanimals decided that it would be best if they gave the teenage their animal power but knew that it would leave them powerless so they give it a shot but after they get the powers the Humanimals vanish. Suddenly, a strange reading was detected at a forest. The team goes to the forest, with Alvin going to people telling them to run. The Rangers are soon faced by the Glitches and get ready to take them down. "Beast Unleashed!" Using their Craft Morphers, the four transform into the Power Rangers. Alvin receives a vision that the other Rangers are in trouble and rides to their rescue - delivering the monster a flying kick. Finally Alvin's power awakens. Alvin morphs into the Eagle Ranger and uses the power of the eagle to bring down the Glitches and the monster. The monster grows giant so the rangers summon their Zords to defeat the monster. Heckyl makes them call on the Guardian Megazord which wins them their victory. Later on the Rangers get together in the forest. Alvin suggests that they should get to know eachother since they're a team. The teens introduce themselves and Marina apologizes for the way she treated Alvin and start to get along.